pivot_zombie_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoey
Zoey Zoey was a main character in the Pivot Zombie Series and was introduced in the third episode along with her boyfriend Nick and the rest of the cabin group. Her and Nick were already held up in the cabin before Vince, Gary, Jane and Mark got there. Zoey and Nick allowed them to stay in the cabin with them; Zoey and Jane got along well and Nick had respect for Gary and Vince after hearing about their military service. However Mark and Nick did not get along after Nick thought he saw Mark flirting with Zoey, they got into a brief fight that was broken up by Vince. Zoey was sometimes scared of Nick but she was very upset when he was killed by Rob and Craig after he tried to kill them. She likes everybody in the group but is not on great terms with Rob. The relationship between Zoey and Rob was nice and budding at the beginning. In Vulnerable (Episode 3), Rob helped Zoey put a box of supplies into a truck when they just met each other. Zoey then started a conversation with Rob and he introduced himself and Craig. Nevertheless, their conversation didn't last long since Nick came to them and didn't approve Rob's admission. Then, Rob got hit by Nick and Zoey felt sorry to Rob since she didn't expect his boyfriend's violent behaviour. In Execution (Episode 4), Rob killed Nick in self defence to prevent Craig from being abused. Zoey felt distraught to Nick's death and realised Rob did it. Though Rob and Vince explained it was necessary to kill Nick , Zoey still felt unhappy with what Rob did. Until the death of Gary took place in Conflict (Episode 9) , Zoey realized that the team was pulling their weight to protect her but not only caring about themselves. She was more willing to talk to the group in Stricken (Episode 10). Eventually, in Nightmare (Episode 11) , she started to lose her grudge against Rob and begin a new friendship with Rob. She helped Rob search for weapons without hesitation. They then saw a landmine set by C.C.R. Not knowing whether the beeping sound was a signal of danger, Zoey went to check out the computer near to the landmine and triggered the landmine accidentally. After Rob had realized the landmine was going to explode and tried to pull Zoey away from it, it exploded. Zoey perished in the explosion of the landmine while Rob lost his arm and died due to blood loss. Though their last conversation was not perpetuated long just like their first conversation, it was possibly seen that their relationship got better. Zoey got along well with Vince. She was always receptive to listen to his request on helping the team. Furthermore, she paid much attention to the situation of the group and inquired Vince about some information about the team. Personality Zoey is seen to be a compassionate and generous person who allowed new survivors to stay with her and Nick .For example, she permitted Vince, Gary, Jane and Mark to rest in the cabin. Moreover, she welcomed the admission of Craig and Rob in episode 3. When Nick hit Rob, Zoey felt sympathetic to Rob and she was angry with Nick for his misbehaviour. Zoey became quiet, aloof and seldom joined the conversation brought out by the group after Rob killed Nick. However, she was still cooperative to work with the team and strive for another day. Appearance and Equipment Zoey is a pink stickwoman who has a light weight and the longest hair in the series. Hardly do people see her smile, since she is always concerned about her safety and she deeply hopes someone to protect her. Zoey is seen to have very little equipment. She used to use a GK417 or hold a pistol. Kills * She didn't get any kill on her own but did assist the group in killing the mutated zombie(tank). Trivia * Despite the fact that she didn't like killing people, she was obviously also the only person in the group who didn't get any kill of zombies. * She and Rachel were known to have studied in universities. * She and Vince are the only characters who had some medical training before the apocalypse. Category:Characters